God (The Prince of Egypt)
God existed before time came into being, his origins are known only by him, billions of years after God had created the Earth, the world entered into darkness, his people entered into the worship of false deities and lived immoral and corrupted lives. He chose Abraham's descendants 'The Hebrews' to be an example of morality and spiritual truth to the future generations. Through Abraham, God raised up Prophets from his descendants to act as intermediaries between Himself and Man. God raised many prophets throughout time who all prophesied in his name, showing the Hebrews the path to God. God protected Joseph throughout his life, watching over him and guiding him. During Joseph's life, Joseph was sold to Potiphar. Joseph got sent in prison and prayed to God for help. God heard Joseph's prayer and answered him, with the power of God's Divine Influence Joseph become an advisor to Pharaoh Rameses I due to his ability to interpret the meaning of dreams, which no other person in the Land of Egypt could do. Joseph interpreted the mysterious dream Rameses dreamt and told him to prepare for a coming seven-year famine. Joseph was made in charge of the preparations for the coming famine. Once Joseph's people came, they rested in Egypt until a hundred years later when Rameses' grandson Pharaoh Seti I came to power and enslaved the Hebrews. When Moses escaped Egypt after learning that he was not an Egyptian but in fact a Hebrew, he ended up in the Land of Midian, where he married Tzipporah, daughter of Jethro. Moses was tending the flock of his father-in-law, Jethro when he found himself in cave where he saw an amazing sight. A Burning Bush, but this Fire was not natural fire it was God speaking through the Burning Bush Manifestation of an Angel. God told Moses that "He had heard the cries of his children" He told Moses that he would be his messenger and intermediary for the Hebrews. After God reassured him and took his doubts away, Moses accepted the task God had gave him, God shows his might to both the Hebrews and Egyptians through the wonders of the devastating plagues. The last wonder God did, was sent the Angel of Death to pass over Egypt and take all the First-Born of the Egyptians. God told the Hebrews to brush lamb's blood on the entry of their homes so that the Angel of Death would see that the people whose house it belonged to were not Egyptians and pass over. Eventually after Rameses and the Egyptians had enough of the devastation and destruction caused by the plagues, Rameses allowed Moses and the Hebrews freedom. God's wonders were done once more when the Hebrews were crossing the Red Sea. When Rameses and his soldiers tried to follow the Hebrews, God created tornadoes of fire to destroy the Egyptians who planned to kill the Hebrews. The Hebrews were crossing the Red Sea, so God lifted the water of the sea and thus allowed the Hebrews to finally leave slavery in Egypt and enter into the wilderness. God closed the high walls of lifted water and the soldiers all drowned, leaving Rameses on the shore in bitter defeat. Finally, on Mount Sinai, God gives Moses The Ten Commandments as a moral guide for the Hebrews and later on for the world to live by, God no longer uses Prophets to guide people to him, his Spirit influences the lives of people today and brings them out of evil into goodness, darkness and into light. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Joseph: King of Dreams characters Category:Deities Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Immortals